


【影日】夏天的事情

by dead0fish



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead0fish/pseuds/dead0fish
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 1





	【影日】夏天的事情

*两人是大学生设定  
*因为天气太冷了所以写一些夏天的事情

想要见到他。

1  
这个名叫影山飞雄的少年已经握着手机在电车站来来回回徘徊了将近半个钟头，他盯着告示牌上闪烁的红色通知内心有点焦虑起来。

周围站着熙熙攘攘的人群，大部分是在低头编辑着邮件，还有躲在阴影里面仰头喝着冰水。影山把手里已经空了的塑料瓶拧开盖子，用力揉扁再扔进垃圾桶里。瓶子落进底部的时候发出了一点沉闷的声音，伴着按着规律再次响起的一阵蝉鸣挤进他的耳朵里。

当他再一次把手机屏幕亮起的同时，电车进站铃终于传过来，这种感觉不亚于中学时代听到了从上课就开始期盼的下课铃。

“影山！！”

意料之中从刚打开的门中挤出来一个橙色的脑袋，然后火箭一般在他的眼前放大，最后整个扑到自己的身上来。

“跟你说了要小心一点！”影山赶紧伸手接住这个毛毛躁躁的家伙，语气控制不住开始严厉起来。原本他计划着想要说些类似于“好久不见”“最近如何”的话语，现在全部都被自己即将脱口而出的呵斥盖过去。

“影山你是不是偷偷又长高了。”日向从他身上挣扎下来，踮起脚用手比划着，“犯规。”

黑发的少年无奈地帮对方取下鼓鼓的背包挂在自己身上，然后不理会划来划去的手直接往出口的方向走去。“是你一点都没长吧。”

“喂，我感觉到了嫌弃！”橙色的球赶紧加快脚步跟紧了，顺便松了松一直受力的肩膀。

“哦。”

“很冷淡啊影山君！”他用手扯扯对方的衣角表示不满，“明明这么久不见了！”

“才三个月吧。”

“三——个月啊！”日向张开双臂用自己的方式表达了一下长短。

“说的是。”

“你这坨便便……”

想你的心情不言而喻。

2  
“这是你家吗？”

日向在门口谈了谈脑袋，极其仔细地观察着每个角落的物品。

从高中毕业之后，两人就升了不同的大学，日向还留在宫城县，影山则去了东京。缘由大概是脑袋都不怎么灵光的两个人都在考试中发挥了自己摸鱼的技巧，只不过影山这次的运气有些好。为了这件事情日向还抑郁了好一阵子，因为明明对方和自己都是学习白痴，就自己没这么好运。

“你是呆子吗，不是的话会带你来吗！”影山把重重的背包放在一边，原本还在怀疑是不是装了什么乱七八糟的东西，但是摸了一把发现是圆鼓鼓的球形也就一下子明白了。这家伙还是一如既往的喜欢着排球啊。

“啊，还挺干净的呀。”

日向踏上拖鞋在房间里跑来跑去，房子的主人已经懒得去阻止，去厨房倒了一杯水来放在桌上。“所以别把汗甩到地板上！”他终于忍不住伸手揪住了对方的领子把他拎了回来按在沙发上乖乖坐着。

“影山你现在还有打排球吗？”日向说完喊了一口水降温，慢慢地感受到冰凉渗透进口腔里，然后趁它在变暖之前咽了下去。“我还有哦。”

“当然还有。”

“你当时干嘛拒绝那些邀请啊，说不定可以进国家队。”他这次直接吞了一大口，冻得自己小小地打了个哆嗦，“虽然很不想承认……不过你确实很厉害……”后面的话被急急忙忙咽回肚子里去。

“我进了国家队你没进的话你会伤心死的吧。”影山把上半身移过去伸手按电风扇的开关。

“不要这么讲得一针见血好嘛！”日向拉着脸把杯子放下，扯着领口开始扇风。盛夏的气息完完全全的把所有的东西笼罩起来，像是盖上盖子的蒸笼，眯起眼睛甚至可以隐约看到远处的物体在发抖。此时坐在地板上勉强凉快一些，但哪怕是开着最大一档的电风扇运送过来的风还是暖暖的，更像一个暖炉在脸上烘烤。

“不是说了要一起到世界的舞台的吗，我怎么会丢下你。”

“大夏天的讲这么肉麻的话我真的会吐出来的。”顺势做了个干呕的动作。

“门在那里，不送。”

“影山——！”

“叫大哥也没用。还有你别靠过来热死了！”

“大哥——！”

……

两个人按照惯例吵吵闹闹了一阵子，最后都精疲力尽地倒在地上大口喘着气。日向贴在地上的脸挪动了一下，马上就感觉到了黏腻。

“好热……”

那边一半身子倒在沙发上的人也好不到哪里去，吞咽了一口口水：“是啊……”他把脚伸过去想让电风扇对准自己，不过因为有点远，花了好长时间才够到。刚享受了一会儿微风，那边趴在地上的人就弹了起来，抱着电风扇想独自凉爽。

“这是我家！”现在能利索一点的也就是嘴皮子了，甚至连视线都懒得移过去。

“我是客人！”日向不甘示弱把整个人包在圆形上面，衣服被风吹得鼓起来，活像一个气球，上面扎着一团橙毛。

影山咬咬牙移动着身子过去想把对方推开，两人又慢动作一般争执了一会儿，停下来的时候是抱成一团的姿势。日向一只脚跨在对方的腰上，影山则把胳膊夹在他的脖子上。因为两人穿的都是到膝盖的裤子，都是短袖的T恤，所以大片的肌肤都贴在一起。

“我好累——睡一会儿吧！”

日向窸窸窣窣把头伸到外面一些，杂乱的毛被风吹动着挠着影山的脖子。他缩了一下脑袋把对方的头压在自己胸前。“等下午凉快一些再出去。”

“影山大人，这样我感觉很热。”声音闷闷地从衣服里传过来，但他并不想松手，另一只手攀上去搂紧了腰。

“闭上嘴，安静睡觉。”

“噢。”

3  
此番来东京也是费了好大的功夫，光是说服自己的妹妹这次不带她出来玩就用掉了好几次的甜点。原先双亲也在一边应和着说作为哥哥就要好好照顾妹妹，但这次是完全不行的。日向最后在出门前还和小夏定下了带东京的零食回来的约定，才终于让泛着泪花的她破涕为笑。

果然成为大学生了就辛苦多了，以前我也这么任性过吗！他这么想着踏进了电车。

他一屁股坐在座位上盯着窗外逐渐模糊的景色，开始犯困，脑袋不自觉晃来晃去。因为太过兴奋昨晚几乎没怎么睡觉，翻来覆去眼睛睁得老大，哪怕数了再多的羊，总有只长着影山脸的乌鸦飞过去使自己惊醒。

还真是既可怕又期待呢。

从上次大家伙儿把影山送上车到现在已经有差不多三个月没见到那个人了，虽然经常有邮件的往来，但是他的眼眉想再看一次，他的声音想再听一次，不是通过邮件或者电话，而是想站在他的面前。

像以前那样，一伸手就可以轻易触碰到的地方。

关于前方出现事故导致晚点的消息通过黑底红字的屏幕传递过来，日向把视线移过来小声读了一下，然后赶紧抓出手机给对方发了个邮件。屏幕亮起来然后又暗下去，手指残留在按键上的温度蒸发开来，车厢内的冷气开得很足，是坐在靠窗的位置所以有阳光投进来。

还要过多久才能见到呢。

他懒散地眯起眼睛把手撑在下巴上，毫不顾忌地打了好几个哈欠。

4  
影山晕乎乎再次被热醒的时候，日向毛茸茸的脑袋正趴在自己胸前睡得正香。有规律的呼吸上下起伏着，热气一团团笼罩在身上。原本下意识就要推开的手还是收了回去，改成在对方的头发里面揉了下，不出意外是橘子味的。

以前就嘲笑过了日向还在用小孩子用的橘子味洗发水，但他竟然拿出了自己的牙膏说也是同一个味道的，不过因为家里有一个年幼的妹妹，也倒好解释一些了。

没有想到到了大学还是用着这些看起来充满童心的东西啊，与其说是充满童心，倒不如说他一如既往没有改变。

影山揉揉眼睛望了眼窗外，天空被窗框撕裂成几快规则的矩形，晴朗没有飘一丝云，干净地蓝色沉淀在远处。如果不是难耐的高温，这个时候应该在外面散步吧。

昨晚因为太期待于今天的见面，整个晚上几乎都是睁着眼睛死死盯着天花板度过的。耳边是永不停息的指针的卡拉卡拉声，最后也仅是浅浅入睡，到早上又马上惊醒过来。虽然头有些发涨地痛，但还是高高兴兴地穿好鞋子到了车站等待。

已经有将近三个月没见到那家伙，身高大概还是那样吧，听起来挺残酷的不过事实就是如此。

他想看到他，不是通过一个屏幕，而是真真实实站立在自己的面前的、用着自己最喜欢的笑声说着让人恼火的话语的、可以用手触摸到的日向。

被自己揉头发的少年抱怨地皱起眉头，缓慢地把全身往下缩了下，头滑到了下面一些的位置，抹了把口水继续睡着。影山也皱了皱眉，把放在对方腰上的手紧了紧，随机又闭上眼睛感受着吹来的暖风。

“真热啊……”

5  
两个人站在挂着“本日休业”牌子的电影院门口。

“为什么休业了。”

“这是我应该问你才对吧！”日向舔了一口的冰棒掉在了地上，他转头看向影山。

“应该是装修，”背包的带子被仔细调整了一下，把褶皱悉数弄平，“走吧。”

“喂！”日向几乎要跳起来，手已经在上下挥舞着表示不满，“是你说要带我看电影的啊，现在电影院关了让我们干嘛去！”

“所以租影碟回家看啊！白痴吗你！”影山忍不住把对方的脑袋往下一压。

“对哦还可以这样，真聪明。”

“这不是废话吗。”

“哦哦原来影山不想让我说你聪明啊。”

“住嘴。”

一路吵吵闹闹地好像又回到了高中的时候，争执与磨合处处存在，但他们是毫无争议的搭档。王者和诱饵的组合，击溃了无数的敌人。但两人都没有在大学加入球队继续打下去，原因很简单——因为日向的伤。

虽然本人早就说过很多次并不会太在乎了，不过当医生说出再也无法上专业的排球场地比赛这种话的时候，他的眼里还是一下子被抽去了光芒。以前无论是遇到了多难的对手，比分多么的焦灼，攻击被拦截下无数次，这个渴望上场的小怪物从来都不会露出那种表情。

就好像整个世界崩塌一样。

影山明白他的感受，更准确的说是感同身受。他的世界也整个崩塌了，从日向倒在地上捂着脚踝开始，登上世界舞台的路就变得狭窄了。

“这个怎么样？”他把手里的光碟背过来给对方看简介。

“鬼片？！你口味好重。”

“不敢看吗？”

“不敢看的是你吧，我会把窗帘都拉起来的。”

“来比赛，第一个叫出声来的人算输。”影山付了钱之后把碟片拿在手上晃了晃，阴影投下来闪烁着。

“来吧！输了的人要请对方吃冰棒！”

“一言为定！”

“喔！”

6  
“影山。”

回去的路上两个人意外地不多话，还是日向先起得头。黄昏拉下来用最后的阳光融化着地面，也泛上一丝凉气。

“你完全可以继续打下去的。”

“排球吗？”

“唔恩，怎么说呢，”他挠了挠脑袋不知道怎么表达，衣服的一个角翻折起来，“你不用为了我放弃机会。”

“你就想说这个吗？”

“……恩。”

“我先声明一点，我可没有为了你而放弃，更何况我现在还有在打啊。”

“完全不一样的呀，因为你说不定会进国家队。”日向仔细地把那一个角扯平，一下又一下，眼神聚焦在一个点上面很久。

“那样没有意义吧，你说过只能由你来打败我，成为站在球场上最长久的人。”

“好像是这么说过！”

“什么叫好像！”影山忍住了要抓对方头的念头，重重地叹了一口气，“所以我如果接受了的话不就算犯规了吗。”

“你这么一讲好有道理。”  
日向蹦跳了几下自顾自往前走去。

“心情变好了。”

“所以你之前是还抱有愧疚感吗。”

“正常人都会有吧。”

影山无奈地看着对方走得有些远了，加快了脚步也跟上。

明明应该愧疚的是自己啊。

7  
梦中的场景记忆犹新，被一层一层剥开来展现在眼前。

橙色的小人和黑色的小人手上系着一条蓝色的绳子，将两人连在一起，还打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结。

这时橙色的小人突然剪断了绳子，很自然地抬起手端详着断裂面。黑色的小人像是被狠狠推开一样露出了难以置信的表情，手臂上只剩下随风飘起的一小截线，孤零零的。

“快去吧，有人在叫你哦。”

“为什么要剪断？”黑色的小人没有往传来声音的地方走过去，相反地他冲上前去几乎要揪住对方的衣领。

“没关系的吧。”

“什么？”

“还可以再系起来的啊，”

他歪了歪脑袋在说着理所当然的事情一样，“你看，颜色又不会变。”

8  
他们之间从来都不是追逐与被追逐的关系。而是站在共同的平台上面，即使拥有各自不同的优势，但是从来都不会觉得哪一方有吃亏。

所以没有谁把谁丢下，谁把谁放弃一样。

大概到现在才意识到这点吧。

9  
他们是互相爱着的，哆哆嗦嗦像两头小兽挤在一起取暖。

10  
“等一下！这么黑我遥控器都找不到了。”影山转头对着正在拉窗帘的日向大声说着，用手在沙发的缝隙里面摸来摸去。

“早点营造气氛多好！”他一把把窗帘拉上然后汲着拖鞋啪啦啪啦地走过来抓过了抱枕，再一屁股坐在地上等着对方把音量调好。

“你不觉得很热吗？”指了指手里的乌鸦抱枕，“这个。”

“有安全感一些。”

听闻此话觉得很有道理，于是自己也伸手把另一个拎了下来放在腿上拍了拍它的脑袋。“那我点播放了啊。”

“放马过来。”

这么说着的时候双手已经紧紧揪住那个乌鸦上面代表头发的一片橙色，布料摩擦的声音被瘆人的背景音完美地掩盖了过去。

……

“唔。”

“害怕了的话就赶紧叫出来啊。”影山瞥了一眼把整个人缩成一小团的日向。

“我没害怕，”他抹了一把额间的冷汗，“是你在害怕吧，声音都在发抖！”

“你整个人都在发抖吧！”

说着就要伸手去扯对方紧紧抱住的乌鸦，却被他一把握住。

“你看！你的手这么凉！害怕了吧害怕了吧！”日向用很大的声音说着，想让自己的注意力从惊悚的画面上移开来。

“嘘，你听，门那里好像有声音……”故弄玄虚地眨眨眼，示意一下不远处黑得一塌糊涂的地方。因为已经到了深夜，外面十分安静听不到什么声音。刚才拉窗帘时忘记关上的窗户此时发出卡拉卡拉的声音。影山咽了一口口水，之前那句话确实是编出来想吓吓对方的，可是现在自己也开始有点后怕起来。

“……唔！”

日向死死咬住下嘴唇，手上的力道加重，骨节有些泛白。

“疼——你这个混蛋。”想扳开手指，自己也是颤抖个不停，“吓坏了吗！”

“才没有！”

“需要把音量调小一些吗？”

“不需要！我不会认输的！”他拿手肘去捅他的背，对方被惊得差点跳起来。不由得抱着肩膀开始自我安慰的大声笑着。

“喂喂，笑太大声也算输！”

“凭什么！一开始没有这样的规定吧！”

“你的大笑已经算是大叫了好吗！”影山想捂上他的嘴。

两个人又开始你一言我一语地吵起来，电视机里面的女鬼好像不满自己被凉在一边，配合着一声巨响整个爬到了屏幕前。

他们的脸唰的一下子变得惨白，相视一眼之后，几乎是同时发出了惨叫声。

“呀——！”

11  
“所以这次算谁赢啊——？”

日向哭丧着脸趴在小卖部的冰柜上面，隔着透明的玻璃对里面张望着，按他自己的话来说是在跟冰棒们打招呼。

“你这样店主会很困扰的。”影山叹了一口气把对方从上面扯下来，拉开门从里面拿出两条嘎哩嘎哩君分给他一根之后跟店主付了钱。

“诶？”

“这次我请客，下次我去你那边的时候可就要轮到你了。”

“噢！你会来的吗？！”包装纸被撕开来，融化了的一小滴落在大拇指上。

“肯定的啊。”

“噢噢噢噢——！太好啦！”

“我一直都很想见你。”影山停下脚步转过来看这个比自己矮了一个头的少年，对方叼着冰棍没有回话，但是眼睛眨巴了两下看向自己。

“我也很想你！”日向用一只手拿住棍子，终于可以张嘴说话。一点残留的痕迹抹在嘴角，他用手背抹了把鼻子，“绝对比你更想。”

对面的那个人笑笑等他跟上来并排时才移动脚步继续往前走。

“几点的车？”

“还有一个小时，绝对来的及。”日向把手往裤子上擦了下，然后调整背包的位置移到背后，“我还要去买特产给小夏。”

“要我陪你吗？”

“噢，”他推门进一家商店时转头对影山笑着，露出白白的牙齿，“那就麻烦你啦！”

12  
你是知道的吧，无论多远，有多少障碍阻挡在我们的面前，我都会陪着你，你也会陪着我。

你是知道的吧。

13  
“我上车啦！”

“注意安全，车上不要睡着了，还有，到家了记得发个邮件给我。”

“知道啦知道啦，影山真是啰嗦。”

他拎着袋子上了车，却又突然转身蹦下来跨了一步到他的面前，橙色的头发跳跃着，眼睛如同掺进了阳光一样闪烁着。

14

他踮起脚去吻对方的唇。

关门的提示铃响起来。

15  
“那么，下次见！”

他舔了舔嘴角，舌尖还有冰棒残留的一丝甜味。

Fin


End file.
